Of Walls and Possession
by Lilmissxx
Summary: Another nibble to her earlobe, then his face came into view, eyes dark, lips twisted in what could only be described as a predatory smirk. A shiver briefly heated her blood. Inspired by LaurieLove's Up Against the Wall series. Part of my TNHG collection.


**Disclaimer: Not my characters.**

_This story is part of my Hermione/Theo mini-series entitled: __**Of Writing and Falling in Love.**__ Each story/one-shot has a separate plot and characterisation from the others, dependant on the prompt I am given._

**Prompt: None. Inspired by **_**LaurieLove's**_** 'Up against the Wall' series – Go check it out!**

**Of Walls and Possession.**

Her breath flew from her lungs as his body pressed them both to the cold stone wall. Reacting quickly, she flung an arm in the vague direction of his cheek, but it was caught and anchored to the wall. Brown eyes met grey in a battle of wills, but it was she who swallowed and succumbed first.

"What on Earth are you doing?" He cocked his head, quirking his lips at her before reaching down to nibble gently on her earlobe. Reaching up her free hand to try and push him away, she soon found it caught between their bodies, unable to move as he pressed ever closer. Struggling a little, she forcefully repeated,

"Nott! What the _hell_ are you doing?" A dark chuckle washed over her ear, and her tongue darted out to wet her lips before quickly retreating, lest he gain any unwanted ideas. Another nibble to her earlobe, then his face came into view, eyes dark, lips twisted in what could only be described as a predatory smirk. A shiver briefly heated her blood.

His only reply was, "Isn't it obvious, my sweet?" before his lips started to etch a whispering trail along her neck to her shoulder. Hermione tilted her head to the side, lips parting to make way for her quickening breaths. She swallowed again in a futile attempt to prevent the almost inaudible moan that slipped past her lips. He released one of her hands to cup her cheek softly, thumb rubbing soothing circles across her skin – a contrast to the crackling tension and heat that fired between them. Her eyelids slowly closed as she concentrated on the blaze that was being stoked in her abdomen.

She barely noticed when his breathing changed – a little harsher, a little faster – and had just taken note of the cool air on her shoulder where his mouth had previously been when his lips captured hers. The hand that was caught between their bodies fisted around the material of his shirt and suddenly Hermione wanted _more. _Kissing him back fiercely, she caught him by surprise by twining her fingers around his hair and pressing him closer, both hearts beating faster. Theodore groaned, curling a hand around her hip, his own hips bucking involuntarily, nudging against her stomach.

Tugging frustrately at the hand caught in her hair, he gave up and tugged her head backwards. She groaned in appreciation. He started whispering against her ear, fingers delving up under her skirt and thrusting two inside her, her protest becoming a moan of delight.

"Yes, _yes_ my Hermione, you want this, don't you? I can feel how wet you are, how wet you are for _me._ Only for me. No others." Punctuating each sentence with a twist and beckon of his fingers, Hermione soon found herself tensing, the coil tightening before snapping open with a rush of _something_ that flooded her veins with pure white hot pleasure. She couldn't help but cry out and bury her head in the crook of his neck, shuddering helplessly as he kept going, tormenting her sensitive skin. His voice was a growl in her ear.

"My turn." Before she realised what was happening he parted her folds and slid inside in one solid, smooth thrust, her walls still fluttering around him. Her name stumbled past his lips in the form of a throaty, desperate groan against her forehead.

"Yes Granger, I've wanted this so much, for so long, but you never saw me, only that oaf _Weasley_." His tone was harsh, scornful. "But now who do you see?" Hooking her leg over his elbow he pressed her closer to the wall before finally grinding his hips against hers. The rough material of his trousers enflamed her skin further, causing her eyebrows to draw together in a pleasure-pained frown. Theodore shifted his hand higher, forcing her to open wider for him.

Deeper, harder he thrust, sure strokes that coaxed small mewls of pleasure from her when he rubbed against the spongey mass of nerves within. She began to climb again, higher and higher, fearful of her body's limits compared to his. Yet her fear only made her climb faster still, arms outstretched. Finally gaining enough momentum back, she looked at Theodore – whose eyes were screwed shut in ecstasy, beads of sweat forming on his brow, muscles clenching from under his torn shirt and her wandering hands.

Suddenly remembering that he had asked a question, she pulled her mouth to his ear and said huskily, "Answer my question first." Another groan laced his breath as his pace quickened.

"You see Granger, I – unlike Weasley – am not afraid to take what I want. And I want you, stuffed full of my cock. I want to bring you pleasure, so much pleasure – I want to ruin you for any other man." Liquid heat zinged through her body at his words. He nipped at her neck. "Now answer me: Who. Do. You. See?" Each word was punctuated with a harsh thrust, and she shuddered helplessly, feeling the familiar twist of pleasure in her abdomen.

"Oh God, please, so close – I – _please!"_ His fingers ghosted across her nub, and she clenched around him. He gritted out,

"Answer me! Goddammit Granger, _now!"_ Rubbing her fiercely with his fingers, she cried out,

"You! It's only ever been you!" He bit down on her neck, and the pain spiked her pleasure as she tightened her arms around him and let loose with a loud keen of fulfilment, blood on fire as it pounded through her body.

He lost his rhythm entirely, pressing almost violently deep into her once, twice, three times before his own pleasure drew from the base of his spine and ricocheted throughout his nerves, spurting deeply into her with a harsh groan of her name.

Sliding her leg slowly down his body, he kissed her forehead before resting his own against it, sighing contentedly.

"Mine."

**Finito.**

**04/03/12**


End file.
